


Laughter

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi just wants to hear Togami laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

                Naegi’s pretty sure he hasn’t heard Togami laugh once since they were all locked in the school together. He’s heard everyone else do it once or twice and he enjoys the sound of laughter coming from his friends. He thinks it’s only natural to want to hear people laugh; tiny things such as that give him an energy boost.

                It’s late in the afternoon as far as Naegi knows, and he wanders around the school looking for Togami. He knows of very few locations that the heir will spend his time, and he’s already checked Togami’s room (if Togami was in there, he certainly pretended that he wasn’t). The next stop is the library, Naegi decides, and if not there then maybe Togami is in the laundry room. Naegi shakes his head; all he wants to do is make the one person who seems to be down in the dumps all the time happy. He’s beginning to think that he gets all of his energy from making people happy.

                He makes his way towards the library and rounds a corner. He can hear Fukawa talking and Naegi immediately _knows_ Togami is in there because she rarely leaves his side these days. Naegi grips the door frame and peers into the room; he spots Togami reading at the desk and then he casually walks into the room, pretending to look for a book to read. He doesn’t know how to initiate a conversation with the heir; the fact is, Togami is one of the hardest people in the school to talk to next to Fukawa, and they all have almost nothing in common.

                Fukawa mutters something under her breath aimed at Naegi; he can tell because he hears his name being called although he misses everything else. The brunette is too busy thinking of some way to initiate conversation, and yet he doesn’t want to interrupt Togami while he’s reading.

                He turns and glances back at the heir, frowning slightly. Maybe there’s a joke book somewhere –

                -- and suddenly Togami chuckles slightly.

                Naegi pauses, believing that he hallucinated, but both he and Fukawa are gaping at Togami in utter confusion. She looks at him and narrows her eyes and he shrugs, his gaze still locked on Togami, one hand up reaching for a book.

                It occurs to Togami that everyone is staring at him and he pauses; his head rises up and he glares pointedly at the two people in the library with him, snarling out, “ _What_?”

                “You just…” Naegi begins, utterly shocked, because Togami _never laughs, ever_ and he cannot believe he was beginning to think he could make the heir chuckle. “…you chuckled.”

                “What about it?”

                “That’s – you _never_ laugh or chuckle and you rarely smile! Are you feeling okay?!” Naegi bursts out, fully turning around to face Togami. He’s completely dumbfounded at this stage and he continually looks back and forth between Fukawa and Togami, wondering what the heck is happening.

                Togami simply turns back to whatever he’s reading, making a small “tch” sound. Naegi pauses and wonders what was so humorous in the book that could have possibly made Togami laugh. He crouches down in front of the desk and stares up at Togami until the heir pinches the area between his eyes, lifting his glasses off of his face slightly as he does so, and curtly questions what it is that Naegi wants.

                Naegi pauses, sucks in a breath, and then he grins and says, “Togami-kun, why don’t you laugh more often? Laughter is a good thing.”

                Togami doesn’t respond to that question; he probably doesn’t know how, Naegi reasons. He continues to stare at the heir, waiting for him to say something, but his eyes once again flick down towards the page.

                The brunette stands and shrugs and on his way out, he simply says, “You have a nice laugh, Togami-kun.” As he walks down the hallway, he hopes that will make Togami laugh more often. He doubts it will, but it never hurts to try.

 

                When he attends breakfast the next morning, as soon as he passes by Togami, the blonde casts him an almost unnoticeable smile before crossing his arms over his chest and disappearing into the kitchen.


End file.
